the_autumnal_windsfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Why did you write The Autumnal Winds? I was going through a rough time when I wrote The Autumnal Winds since I was a NEET (a person who is unemployed and not enrolled in a school or in a training program) and a little bit of a hikikomori ''(a shut in). I also had some undiagnosed health problems. I felt hopeless and I couldn’t imagine a happy future for myself. I said to myself, “If I really do end up having an unhappy future, I at least want ''The Autumnal Winds to live on and inspire people because that will bring more hope and happiness into my heart.” How will The Autumnal Winds inspire people? ' I think the message of ''The Autumnal Winds will resonate with people and inspire them to treasure all the relationships in their lives and to also treasure the present moment. 'Why did you include photographs in ''The Autumnal Winds? When I was putting together The Autumnal Winds, I was planning to write in in the style of a traditional Japanese light novel. However, I cannot draw well. That’s why I used photos. Are the photographs your own '''photographs? And why did you want to write a light novel? ' Yes, the photos are my own. I used my DSLR camera to take a majority of the photos you see in ''The Autumnal Winds. I noticed that light novels aren’t really popular in the Western world. That’s why I somehow hope that The Autumnal Winds can shed light on light novels and help to make light novels more popular in the West. Are you confident that The Autumnal Winds will become successful? When I was writing The Autumnal Winds I wasn’t focusing on whether or not it will sell copies. The only thing I was focusing on was the strength of the story. I poured my whole heart into the story. I must also admit that The Autumnal Winds doesn’t completely fit the description of a light novel. Why do you feel like The Autumnal Winds doesn’t completely fit into the light novel genre? I feel that way because I dedicated a whole chapter to tanka poetry. Light novels usually rely on a heavy dialogue with some narration. They don’t include poetry, but my light novel does. Why did you include poetry in The Autumnal Winds? ' I actually wrote Chapter Two (the chapter with the ''tanka ''poetry) a couple of years ago. Back then I was originally planning to write an entire book using only a ''tanka ''narration style. '''Why didn’t you stick to writing a poetry '''book by using only a ''tanka narration style? When I felt sad and lonely, I imagined engaging in conversation with a sagacious philosopher. The more I imagined that, the more sense it made to expand upon Chapter Two. As I said before, I originally planned to write a story only about a man in a bamboo forest who met a couple of interesting people. I wanted to add more depth to The Autumnal Winds. ''That’s why I combined two stories into one. I wanted to focus on interconnectivity—on how everyone in ''The Autumnal Winds, ''and how everyone in this world who has existed, does exist and who will ever exist is interconnected. '''If you could have a conversation with '''the people who read ''The Autumnal Winds, is there anything in particular you’d like to say to them?' ' I’d like to first say thank you. Thank you, dear reader, for taking an interest in The Autumnal Winds and for reading every word I wrote. The Autumnal Winds ''began as a daydream and then turned into an actual book. I don’t know about the circumstances of your life and I don’t know what you are going through or what you have been through but I hope you will never forget Mei and Chia-Wei’s story and the story of the man in the bamboo forest. I hope that a little part of ''The Autumnal Winds ''will always remain with you and brighten up your day when you are feeling down. I wrote this story for you and I am forever grateful for your readership. I hope you can tell your friends and family about ''The Autumnal Winds ''because I would like for everyone to work together towards ''The Autumnal Winds’s success. Let’s make ''The Autumnal Winds ''successful!